


sakuya finds the bussy

by orphan_account



Category: Servamp
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:45:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7551814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sakuya just wants to know what the fucks a bussy</p>
            </blockquote>





	sakuya finds the bussy

Sakuya was walking down the street when he saw someone looking at the ground and he noticed they had a bussy. He could see their round ass and he said to himself “wow what the fuck is that” you see Sakuya had never seen a bussy. He never had seen a bussy.

Never in his life had he seen a bussy.

He didn’t even know what a bussy was.

He went and went back to Tsubaki’s crew.

He went up to Tsubaki and asked him “what the fucks a bussy?”

Tsubaki put his hand on Sakuya’s shoulder and said, “Well, Sakuya, you see, a bussy is,” and he went to explain but then Sakuya got up and he just walked away?

He was just so fucking done.

“AHAHAHAHAHAAHHAAHAHAHA---“ then Tsubaki started choking on his own laugh and he went back up to Sakuya and he said “Ok so a BUSSY IS” and Berukia said “A BUSSY IS ME”

and Tsubaki got up and laid on the roof and said, “God I’m so fucking tired”

Sakuya just wanted to know what the fuck a bussy was he just wants to fucking know goddamn.

Sakuya started to cry a little and he said “JUST WHAT THE FUCKS A BUSSY?”

Berukia yelled “I’M A BUSSY”

Tsubaki burst out laughing again.

Tsubaki then said, “WELL a Bussy is a guys asshole and yea. It’s like a vagina but not.”

“Can you use it in a sentence?” Asked Berukia.

“I like the bussy, Berukia is my bussy, I like his bussy, I have a bussy, Sakuya has bussy, he, she, we have bussies, they have bussies, bussy,” Tsubaki finished.

Sakuya put his face in his hands and sighed, “I fucking hate being alive.”

“Bussy!!!” exclaimed Tsubaki.

Sakuya wished he wasn’t already dead so he could jump off the roof and die.

“BUSSY!!!” Tsubaki screamed.

Sakuya just wants to fucking die.

“BUSSY!!!” Berukia screamed too.

Sakuya jumps off the roof.

God he wished he would die.


End file.
